Fairy Tales are for Stories, and Stories Only
by WoahItsAshlee
Summary: Shane and Embry have been together since their sophomore year. That does include Shane knowing about werewolves and imprinting. But everything changes one night at a graduation party. She caught him cheating… Embry/OC
1. Chapter 1

**-Summary- **

Shane and Embry have been together since their sophomore year. (That does include Shane knowing about werewolves and imprinting.) But everything changes one night at a graduation party. She caught him cheating… Embry/OC

* * *

You know how the whole imprinting deal is said that the guy/girl that imprinted can't see any other girl/guy besides her, that she/he is the only one that matters? Well, I have a little something to share with you; THAT IS A LOAD OF BULL, DON'T BELIEVE A WORD.

Want to know how I know this? Okay, well Embry imprinted on me. Shane Danielle Allen. But at some senior graduation party he cheated. No, he didn't have sex with someone that wasn't me. (Which we never really got that far, thank God) I caught him, well Quil _and_ I caught him just before it could go that far. Quil is like my big brother, age and physical appearance. But anyway, enough about how buff he is…

_Stupid party full of drunken teenagers. All of them, all of us celebrating that high school is finally over with. I didn't even want to come to this thing, I just wanted to stay home and celebrate my way. Reading and talking to my wonderful boyfriend. My wonderful boyfriend just so happens to be the one that talked me into coming to this place. Which reeks of pot and alcohol. Embry and Quil both drug me to this thing, they told me that I needed to celebrate. That graduating was worth celebrating, which it is don't get me wrong, but not this way. Well at least it isn't this way for me. _

Its true, I had always despised parting. Anything that involved illegal drugs, alcohol, and tons of horny teenagers was not for me. That's exactly how my older sisters child; Zoë, came into this world. It was because she went to one of these horrid parties.

_It was getting very late, and I was ready to leave and go home. I had planned to job hunt with my best friend Annette; we were going to get jobs together. _

_I looked around the crowded living room looking for one of the over grown Native boys that dragged my ass here. Mostly I was looking for Embry, but its been a few hours since I last seen him. I caught Quil's large stature in my peripheral vision, so I turned and made my way through all the heavily intoxicated teens. _

"_Quil!" I screamed over the thumping music, but apparently his werewolf hearing wasn't working correctly at the moment. He was currently standing up against the wall talking to some of the football players. I sighed. _

"_QUIL!" I tried again, but this time much louder. Much, much louder. Thankfully that got his attention he quickly turned to look at me, panic written all over his features. I suppose that my voice had a hint of desperation in it. He pushed himself off the wall and quickly and gracefully maneuvered his way over to me. _

"_Shane, Shane what's wrong?" He asked in a hurried tone, while looking around wildly. Normally I found his over protectiveness quite annoying, but not today. Today, I was grateful._

"_Nothing is wrong really; I just really want to go home." I told him. Pleading with my eyes that he would say that we could leave. His features softened when he seen the desperate look on my face._

"_Okay. We can leave, let's go find Embry. Have you seen him?" He replied looking around again, but just not as wildly._

"_No. I thought you would have seen him." Now it was my turn to panic and look around erratically. He simply just shook his head and grabbed my hand towing me through the house searching for him. We walked down the hallway opening all of the closed doors, some where indeed occupied by some of our classmates. Quil simply slammed the do or when he seen that Embry wasn't on the other side, no apologies for interrupting or anything. I'm sure my face was blood red from sheer embarrassment. We opened almost of all of the doors down the narrow hallway, there was one left. At the very end of the hallway. Quil paused for a second, and I saw something flash across his features. Was it, was it anger? He quickly covered it up, so if it was indeed anger, he didn't show it. _

_He quickly flung the door open to reveal Embry laying on a bed, shirtless, and a tiny blonde girl on top of him in a very sluttish looking skirt. They were making out, and seemed oblivious to the fact that someone was standing at the door watching. I was breathing pretty darn heavily, so I'm pretty surprised he didn't seem to notice. I guess he was just too into it. Jared told me that one time he and Kim were getting into it when her mother walked in. He said that his focus where somewhere else. So, I suppose Emby's focus was also somewhere else. _

_He was gripping her waist, while her hands were roaming all over my boyfriend._

Well, he _was_ my boyfriend at the moment and it hurt. I was jealous and at a lose for coherent thought.

_Quil's eyes were wide and he looked murderous, he started to move his hand; the one that wasn't attached to my own, to his mouth. I looked at him confused, when he put two fingers in his mouth I finally understood. He was going to whistle, attempting to break them up. I was suddenly mortified; I didn't want him to do that when I was standing here beside him. I just couldn't be made a fool of anymore, or take dirty glares, or even Embry trying to tell me that 'it's not what it looks like.' I turned my teary eyes to Quils, trying to tell him that I was leaving and to please wait until I left. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug, kissing the top of my head in a brotherly gesture and nodding. Claire is so lucky to have him. I sighed, turned, and ran my way back down the hallway and out the front door. I was balling like a little child that lost something that was dear to them._

I can't believe he would do that to me.

I can't believe that I actually believed any damn thing he said, but I'm a hopeless romantic. Well was, I _was_ a hopeless romantic. He broke me of that. He proved to me that fairy tales are only in books, and I will never get my own Prince Charming to come save me.

Lies and story book tales. That's all it will ever be.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you guys think?**

**Should I continue it and make it a full length story, or just leave it as a one-shot? **

**Anyway, reply to it and let me know how you like it. :]**


	2. Chapter 2

_You asked for my heart_

_You know that I'm down_

_But not the way you lie to me and tear it all apart_

_And beg for me to stay_

_I've sailed off to sea, I'm not coming back_

_I won't forget you _

_I won't forget you_

_I'm not going to let you win_

_-Discovering the Waterfront, Silverstein_

* * *

One week

One week since I have last seen or talked to the guys, one week since I have last set foot out of my house, one week since I have last had a decent night sleep, one week since I have last had a genuine smile on my face, and one week since I have had a true conversation with anyone. If anyone asked me questions, or said something to get me to talk I just answered with a 'yes' or a 'no.' They were lucky to even get that much out of me, because my response usually was a shrug.

This was all different to me, this depression, I've never been depressed. Never. Yes, I've had some gruesome break ups, but never like this. And quite frankly, I myself was getting tired of being depressed. Why should I give him the satisfaction of seeing how much he hurt me? Letting him think that he won? That's exactly why for the first time in a week; I called Annette to come over. I could talk to her about everything. See, she doesn't know about what happened with _him_. I wanted to tell her, but I was in no condition to. Plus, I was kind of worried about how she would take the news. Annette may seem tiny, standing proudly at 5 foot exactly, but damn is that girl scary when she is mad. And she isn't scared to beat the shit out of anyone that gets in her path of mayhem and possible destruction. That of course, is the reason why she is my best friend.

_Knock, knock, knock_

Someone knocking on the door suddenly interrupted my thought process.

I quickly ran down the stairs to the door, and opened the front door thinking it was my best friend, boy oh boy was I mistaken. Note to self: Check peep-hole before answering. Always check peep-hole.

My mouth immediately turned into a scowl, and I stared daggers at the big Indian boy standing on my porch. I went to slam the door but a large warm hand caught my arm before I had the chance to. I scowled at the hand, and debated on whether or not to bite him. But I didn't know if it would cause me pain instead of him. So I didn't.

"Let me go. Now." I said with as much venom in my voice as I could manage. He didn't let go. Oh he will pay.

"Quil I love you, you know that, but I swear if you don't let me go and leave you will regret it. Oh, and it's not a threat." I replied sounding surprisingly calm. Yes! Go me for keeping my cool. I deserve bonus points for that one.

"Shane, can't we just talk? Please? I haven't seen you in forever. I've missed you, everyone misses you. And I know for a fact you miss us too. So, let's just talk. We don't have to leave your house, if you don't want to. C'mon, please?" He said in a soothing voice. Trying to talk me into it, and probably using those puppy dog eyes of his. But I chose not to look him in the eye, because if I did I would allow him to come into my house and talk to me. And if I did, the talk would be all about Embry. I know how this game works.

"Why? And I highly doubt _everyone_ misses me, but I do miss some of you. Not all. Some of them can burn in hell for all I care." I replied angrily. Well, it was kind of true, he could burn in hell. I _would_ care, but only to any extent. I'm not a total heartless bitch. I heard him sigh.

"I just told you why, Shane. I haven't seen you at all; you haven't come outside or returned phone calls. I was kind of worried." He paused to grasp my chin with one of his giant hands to make me look him in the face. I tried my best to avert my eyes. "That is untrue and you know it, _everyone_ does miss you."

"Sure, whatever." I huffed, still trying to avert my eyes from his stare. After many failed attempts I gave in. But only because he was so darn strong. Damn his werewolf strength. He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion trying to read my expression. Then he frowned at what he saw, which was probably nothing. Expressionless, empty, hollow, and sorrow hidden deep beyond these things. I pulled myself free from his grip on my poor little chin.

"You can come in, I guess." I whispered. But I knew he heard me. I turned around and walked to the couch. Less than a second later he was sitting beside me; I didn't even hear him shut the door. He is like some over grown ninja. Hah. I almost smiled at the thought of Quil dressed in all black and sneaking down some hallway.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked peaking up at him. He heaved a sigh, and I flinched. Here we go. _Stay strong Shane. Stay strong. Remember, you aren't going to cry anymore for Embry Call._

"Doesn't matter to me, you can choose. I just wanted to talk." He shrugged. I looked at him mouth agape. Wait, what? I'm extremely confused. He stared at me. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked waving a hand in front of my face.

"You don't care what we talk about?" I asked him slowly. Surprised was an understatement of the year for how I was feeling now. He just shook his head no.

"So, you are not here to tell me about how sorry he is and what not? You aren't here to tell me how miserable he is, and how much he wants me back?" I asked him.

"Well, no. I wouldn't do that to you ever. I don't care if he is one of my best friends. He hurt you; you are like my little sister. And bigger bothers protect their sisters. Speaking of protecting their littler sisters, I did kick his ass for that little stunt he pulled. So did the rest of the pack, plus Sam ordered him not to try and talk to you about what happened. He said that Embry had to wait until _you_ talked to him first. So no worries." He replied softly. His eyes full of honesty. I couldn't contain how relieved I was; I reached over and wrapped my arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders returning the awkward positioned hug.

"Thanks Quil. Thanks for telling me that, now I can finally go outside and not be worried about an encounter." I mumbled into his chest. And against my will, letting a few tears fall. He rubbed my back soothingly, trying to console me.

"No problem Shane, you deserve to know." He replied softly.

After awhile I pulled myself free from his embrace, and wiped the leftover tears from my eyes. I looked up at him and gave him a true smile. He smiled back, seeming surprised that I actually smiled. And I was surprised too.

"So you want to watch some television? Just to pass the time?" I asked reaching for the remote. But before I could get there, once again his warm hand grabbed my arm. A little more forcefully this time. I looked up at him confused, but only to see that he wasn't staring at me, he was staring at my wrist. I looked down shocked to see what exactly was showing. I tried to cover it up, but he stopped me by bringing my arm up to his face. Examining the healing wound with disbelieving eyes.

"I-I fell?" It came out more as a question. He didn't reply he was still eye balling the cut. I started to panic. He looked at me shocked, and angered.

"Shane, who did this and how did it happen?" He asked his voice wavering a bit. I was frightened; I had no idea how to tell him the truth. He would be so furious with me. I didn't reply I just stared at him.

"Shane, damn it! Tell. Me. Now." His hands were trembling. I sighed. Werewolf tempers.

"No one did this to me, Quil. Geez, calm down will ya?" I said in an irritated, but calm voice. He really needs to calm down, because the last thing I need to happen is him to explode, and leave me with reminders like Emily's.

"Yeah, calm." He mumbled taking deep breaths. His tremors became more and more nonexistent with each breath. I waited patiently until he was completely calm, because I wasn't taking any chances.

"Okay, I think I'm good. Now if someone didn't do this to you, then how…?" He trailed off. Realization dawned on his face, then so fast I couldn't see it, he had me standing up right giving me one of his famous bone-crushing hugs.

"Quil… Can't…Breathe." I managed to choke out between gasps. He loosened his grip to normal. Well, normal for a mere human.

"Why on earth would you do that to yourself, Shane?" He asked, well more like murmured.

"Because." Was my cryptic response. Which was kind of true, there wasn't a true reason. I just did it. I have no idea why, I guess it just felt like the thing to do.

"Well, I don't really care what the reason is at the moment. Just promise you will never do that to yourself again. Okay?" He said sternly as he pulled away to look at my face.

"No problem. That was just a one time thing, I'm not going to say that it didn't help because it kind of did. You know? But I didn't like dealing with the pain afterwards…" I trailed off thinking about much it hurt.

"Okay, as long as you do-" A shrill ring cut him off. He looked down at me apologetically and held up his finger signaling me not to talk while he answered.

"Hello? Hey, yeah I'm- No. Damn it- I- I- yeah, I can try but- fine. Bye." He looked hesitantly down at me after putting his phone back in his pocket. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. I don't like the way he is looking at me, this can not be good.

"Shane, I know you probably will not like this but- um, that was Sam and um… he and some of the guys caught a scent near the beach… And he wanted me to try and talk you into going to Emily's with the rest of the girls." He said hurriedly, stumbling over his words. For the second time today, mouth was agape in shock.

"How in the world could he ask me to do something like that?! Seriously?! Is he mentally insane?! OhmyGod." I didn't realize that I was having a panic attack. I couldn't go over there, I just couldn't. If I did they would all start talking to me about imprinting, how great it is, and how much Embry 'misses' me. I couldn't take that.

"Shane! Calm down, calm down. I told you that you didn't have to go, it would be safer, but you do not have to go. Okay? I will just call Sam back and tell him that you just can't go yet." He was getting frantic, and trying to calm me at the same time. _How am I supposed to relax when he is getting frantic too?_ Wait, wasn't this exactly what I told myself I wasn't going to do anymore? I promised myself that I wouldn't panic or cry for this boy anymore. So why am I freaking out? I shook my head attempting to clear it, and took deep breaths like Quil did earlier.

"No. No, um… its fine. I- I think- that" I paused to take another deep cleansing breath. "I think I could try, but- um- I can't make any promises." I gasped sounding breathless. He looked at me for a long minute.

"Are you sure? Because I don't want you to be uncomfortable." I didn't trust my voice so I simply nodded.

"Um Quil?" I asked still sounding breathless.

"Yeah?" I took another deep breath. _Keep your cool Shane._

"Could you at least try- and um tell them not to talk about anything that has to do with the situation? You know, im-imprinting and stuff? Please?" I questioned in a low voice. Almost a whisper, but not quite. He gazed at me with sad eyes and nodded his head signaling 'yes', grabbed his phone, and walked out the door to make a quick call.

After what seemed like twenty minutes, he came back inside.

"I called and told Sam that you were coming, and I also told him what the conditions were. He promised that he would pass that onto the ladies. They are all pretty excited that you are coming over, especially Claire. I think that she has missed you the most, she has been asking about you a lot lately. She's been wondering were her favorite babysitter is, and why she has stopped coming over." He told me. I could practically here his grin in his voice when he mentioned Claire. So adorable.

"Yeah, I've missed her too." I nodded my head with a weak smile. "Well, when are we leaving?" I asked looking up at him.

"I think that Sam wanted me to come now. So, now." He replied thinking it over in his head. "Yeah, now."

"Okay, then lets go and get this over with." I sighed. I was seriously dreading this, but maybe I will feel better getting out of the house and all.

"Alrighty then. Let's go." He said while grabbing my hand and towing me outside. I turned and locked the door, then made my way to his truck. I got in, buckled my seat belt, and laid my head up against the window.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there it is. Chapter two. **

**I would really like to know what you guys think, so tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3

_I've got no place in my heart for a criminal like you to dwell,_

_In this endeavor, make this last forever_

_I'm just delirious,_

_You can't be serious,_

_You're so infamous for leaving me a mess_

_-The Girl's a Straight Up Hustler, All Time Low_

* * *

Emily's house

As soon as we pulled up to the tiny yellow house, I immediately felt uneasy. I like the girls, I really do, but I kind of figured that things might be a tad awkward. I took at deep breath and stepped out of the truck.

Before I even made it to the front porch, I was attacked by something tiny. I smiled and looked down to see little Claire hugging my legs for dear life. I patted her on the head.

"Awre you coming to bake coowkies wif me and Emiwe?" She asked from her place still attached to my legs. I laughed a little at her lisp.

"Is that what you guys are doing?" I asked looking at her. She nodded enthusiastically. "Well, do you want me to help?" Yet again, she nodded very enthusiastically. She grabbed my hand and started to tow me into the house.

"Auntie Emiwe! Shwane is herwe to help ussssss!" She yelled from the front hallway. It didn't take long until Emily was walking from the kitchen wiping her hands on a dish cloth.

"I can see that, Claire." She replied to her, and then she turned to me and enveloped me in a hug. I returned it.

"Shane, so glad to see you." She said before pulling away. "You too, Em." I said smiling at her politely. She easily returned the smile.

"Girls! Shane is here!" Emily called down the hall to the living room, where I am assuming Kim and Rachel were residing.

"Hey!" They called back, seeming either uninterested or busy. I turned to look at Emily. She smiled and replied: "Rachel is painting her nails, and Kim is working on some assignment for her sociology class. Ap college students." She said waving it off. I just nodded awkwardly.

"Okay, so… cookies?" She asked Claire and I, trying to change the subject. I laughed at Claire's expression, and I simply shrugged.

"Well, let's get started." She said hurrying us into the tiny, pale blue kitchen. I looked around to see that she already had bowls full of chocolate chip cookie mix on the counter. "Claire, you can help me put the cookies on the pan and into the oven. And Shane, you can take the recipe here," She handed me a piece of paper with directions scribbled on it. "and make some more cookie mix. If you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all." I said taking the recipe card out of her hands and went to wash my hands.

Three dozen chocolate chip cookies later, we finished cooking and cleaning up the mess that we all made. I had just finished helping Emily putting the cookies on a gigantic plate/platter thing, when I heard the front door open. I froze. _WHAT?! No way, no freaking way that it was time for them to get back yet. We haven't even been cooking that long. Or have we? Shit, shitty, shit, shit. Deep breaths. Deeeeeeep breaths._ I looked over to see Emily resuming her work, like nothing is happening. So I did exactly what she is doing, I resumed my work helping her start dinner for the guys. All while taking deep breaths, until I was able to breath like a normal person again.

"Mmmmm, Emily something smells good." I heard someone yell from the entry way. I couldn't even tell which Native boy it belonged to, they all pretty much sounded the same to me.

"Oh man, it's her chocolate chip cookies!" I heard another one yell, while someone yelled at the same time: "Dude, those are my favorite."

I stopped stirring for a second to calm my nerves. Emily noticed and put a hand on my shoulder reassuringly. "It's alright." She whispered in my ear, then continued chopping up the vegetables. _Yeah, everything is peachy. Just dandy. NOT._

"Shaneeeeeeee! Are you still here?!" Paul called. I knew it was him just by the way he yelled out my name, he always drew out the 'e' in my name just to be a jack ass.

"Yes, yes I am Paulie!" I called right back smirking. He hated me calling him that, but that's what he gets.

"Shane's here?" I heard someone whisper, probably the last person I wanted to see right now.

"Yeah she is, and you are not going to talk to her. Or even look at her you hear me? Because I swear if you do I will gladly-" Quil was cut off by coughing. I turned to see that all of the boys were trying to pile their gigantic selves into the kitchen. I was surprised at how tiny it seemed with all of them inside. They were all looking at me, not Emily and I, just me. It was getting slightly uncomfortable.

"What?" I asked sounding annoyed. And I was annoyed, I hate being stared at. They all just shook there heads mumbling 'nothing.' This pissed me off even more. "Well if it was nothing, then why the fuck were you all staring at me? Huh?" They didn't say anything; they just broke off into their own personal conversations. I sighed and turned back around checking my watch, and almost flipped out when the clock read nine thirty-five.

"Ohmygosh, Emily thanks for having me over but I have to get going." She looked up, smiled, then nodded in understanding.

"You're welcome, honey. And thank you for helping with the cookies." She pulled me into a goodbye hug that could put any of the guys to shame. Once she released me, I turned to exit the kitchen, but I looked over to Quil.

"Are you driving me home, or do I have to walk home?" I asked him. He looked up sadly, he wanted to eat. I sighed.

"That answers my question, I suppose I'm walking. Bye Emily." I said walking out the door, and down the road to what I am hoping to be the way back to my house.

"Shane! Why don't you take my truck, and I can come get it later?" I heard Quil call from the front porch. I didn't answer; I just continued walking down the road.

It didn't take long to get home from Emily's place, maybe ten to fifteen minutes. When I walked into my home I looked to see that my parents have already went to bed, and that mom left my dinner on the table. _I guess I get to eat alone, again. _I thought bitterly. I didn't really feel like eating, so I put up the casserole she left on the table and locked the front door. I walked up the stairs to my room. I changed into my favorite pair of penguin pajamas, hopped into bed, and turned on my television to E! to wait for 'Chelsea Lately' to come on.

Around ten-thirty I fell asleep with thoughts about the day, and how the stay at Emily's wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

* * *

**A/N: Woo its chapter three. **

**I hoped you guys liked it.**

**Oh, Chelsea Lately is my favorite late night television show. She is so funny. **

**Anyways… Shoot, I forgot the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the magnificent book series that is the Twilight Saga, or any of the characters in said saga. :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, hello. Long time no update, huh? Hah. I apologize for that. Oh! And thanks to everyone who left a review, added it to their subscription list, favorites, whatever. I appreciate it, really. :]**

**Embry's POV**

Yeah. I am officially the worst werewolf, shapeshifter thing ever. I cannot believe that I actually let that skanky blonde girl; who's name I don't recall, take advantage of me like that. She's the reason why I haven't seen Shane in what feels like forever. She said she just wanted to _talk. _Not attack me. Damn it! Why me? Why did I get cursed with the quiet and kind gene? I think I'm going through imprint withdrawals, the pain is so unbearable. But I was _ordered_ not to go near her, she had to talk to me first. Though, I doubt she even wants to see my face, let alone talk to me.

"Ugh. I'm going for a run." I yelled over my shoulder to my mom. She just mumbled something incoherently while continuing to paint whatever it was she has been working on for weeks now. I ran to the woods, searching for cover so I could phase. Once I did, that's when I heard them.

"Really? Was doing all that necessary to get your best friends attention?" I heard a high pitch voice say.

"Duh. And like it matters. I got my best friend back, well sorta, and you got to make out with a cute guy. Win win." Wait a second. I know that voice. I sniffed the air around me to see if I can catch their position. Pine needles, cheap perfume, coconut, and smoke. Bleck. I winched internally, that is such a terrible combination. I ran a little further into the dark until two girls walking and I immediately recognized both of them. Skanky blonde girl and Annette? Hmmm. Annette being with her caught my curiosity so I decided to intrude for a while longer.

"True. That guy, Embry, was a hell of kisser. Good call, by the way. You know, informing me when that other big guy and Shane were walking down the hall looking for her beloved boyfriend." Blondie started laughing. Why would Annette do that to us? To Shane? Pfft, and she calls herself a best friend. I growled at the thought of those two planning this whole thing.

"Did you hear that?" Annette asking in a slightly terrified voice. Good. She should be terrified. "I think we should leave. I, uh, thanks again for your help." I growled, unintentionally, again.

I had to get out of here before I did something I would regret, or would expose the rest of the pack. But more importantly I had to tell or show someone what I had just witnessed. Maybe there is hope in getting Shane back after all. I sighed. Shane, _my _Shane oh how I've missed her.

I just hope someone will believe me, that _she'll_ believe me…

**Oooh, well would you lookie there, a twist. Haha. **

**Yeah, this is a short chapter, but it's still good right? Tell me whatcha think?**

**:]**


End file.
